Song Bond
by Skull1412
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Kaito rejected Aoko's confession having him with broken friendship with his childhood friend. Shinichi is heartbroken since Ran moved on without him despite all the battles to gain his original body again. Kaito meets Shinichi in that state and decides to cheer him up. Both Kaito and Shinichi loves each other but won't tell, but will a little bit of songs change that?


**One-Shot:**

Shinichi sighed as he slid down the alley wall, he knew, he already knew damn it, but it still hurt. Ran moved on before he could return, he knew when he was still Conan, but facing Ran as _Shinichi_ and see her crying and telling him that she moved on, she only wished to be friends now.

"Only friends huh?" Shinichi whispered his head rested on the cold wall thinking about a certain white magician, "I guess that sounds ok, after all, I moved on too."

"Shin-chan?" a familiar voice sounded from Shinichi's left side.

"What do you want Kaitou KID?" Shinichi sighed as he looked over to see…a normal teenager?  
"…KID?"

The teenager grinned uncertainly, "Oops, did I slip?"

Shinichi deadpanned at the magician in regular form, "It's you alright, what are you doing here KID?"

"I was planning the next heist and was walking around when I saw your beautiful face Shin-chan." KID grinned as he winked suggestively.

Shinichi faked gagged at the thought but he heart was screaming _**MOE**_ , darn you heart, it hurts enough that Shinichi knew he didn't have a chance with the magician that captured not only jewels, but managed _his_ heart too.

It was then when Shinichi noticed the pained look in the magician's eyes; it looked like his…what happened? The magician was _**not**_ here planning a heist, that's for sure.

"Don't lie to me KID, you're hiding something, you didn't come here for a heist plan." Shinichi sighed as he got up, dully noting the way KID stiffened so he dropped it, "Are you going to tell me your real name since I already know what you look like or am I gonna talk to you say KID in public?"

KID's signature grin returned and bowed lowly, "Kuroba Kaito at your service, magician in training."  
Shinichi snorted, magician in training his foot, this guy was a full on magician thief. Kaito's grinned widened, he knew what his favorite critic was thinking, and it amused him to no end.

"So what's wrong Shin-chan, I thought you would be happy returning to your original body and taking down the Black Organization." Kaito asked as he produced doves one by one and placed them on his shoulder.

"Kaito, I already knew, but it hurt, that Ran had a boyfriend, and moved on, _**I**_ moved on Kaito, but it still hurt so much." Shinichi muttered.

Kaito felt a pang in his heart, he loved Shinichi, he even flat out refused Aoko's confession, which was extremely loud by the way, resulting him getting some attacks from the mop and losing a childhood friend.

"Kaito, I know I don't love her anymore, I just, I don't know what's going on anymore." Shinichi said frustratingly as he pulled on his hair.

"Shin-chan, let's go karaoke!" Kaito suddenly exclaimed, pulling Shinichi out of the alley and to a karaoke place nearby he went to before.

"Wha-Kaito! Let go! Why are you taking to a _**karaoke**_ place?!" Shinichi exclaimed as he wriggle out of Kaito's steel grip on his wrist.

"Because my beloved Shin-chan is depressed so I need to cheer him up!" Kaito shouted so everyone could hear, making Shinichi blush, and some people giggle at such a good friend Kaito was.

"I don't even like singing! Heck, I can't even hold a note right!" Shinichi shouted.

"Lies~ I saw you singing on your roof when you were great!" Kaito exclaimed, waving his arms, and producing gallons of glitter by doing so before it magically vacuuming back into his sleeve.

Shinichi flushed a beautiful scarlet at the compliment, "Y-You heard that? I thought I was alone on the roof."

"Of course! How could I ever miss such a beautiful voice like yours?" Kaito said teasingly as they both entered the karaoke place.

"Fer two I suppos'?" the person at the counter mused as he stared at the two.

"Yes yes!" Kaito exclaimed as he waved his free hand enthusiastically ignoring Shinichi who still tried to get his hand out of Kaito's iron grip.

"Kaito! I told you I don't want to sing!" Shinichi argued with the blush still lingering.

"Too bad Shin-chan! We have to sing!" Kaito said a little too cheerily like he was scared about singing too.

"Here's yer key and room numbe' boy, make sure that lass sing good ya boy?" the man winked with a grin.

Shinichi sputtered while Kaito returned the wink and dragged Shinichi to the assigned room.

The man at the counter sighed, "Must be dandy ta be youn' again. They'd mak' a cute couple."

Kaito grinned at hearing that last part, "Did you hear that Shin-chan! He approved of us!"

"I-I, we aren't even a couple!" Shinichi sputtered but was growing from scarlet to crimson making Kaito smile, even if he felt a pain in his heart.

"We're here! Let's go sing to our hearts content Shin-chan!" Kaito cheered.

"I just sa-" Shinichi yelped as he was pushed and fell onto the chair in an _**oomph**_.

"I'll go first!~" Kaito sang as he scrolled down the list of songs.

 **(Notice: Don't own any of the beautiful songs.)**

 _ **Love Like Woe by The Ready Set**_

 _(J-J-J-J-JR)  
Whoa-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
Whoa-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
(I kinda feel like it don't make sense)_

 _I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable  
But I'm finding our loves unreliable  
I'm giving all I got to make you stay  
Or am I just a roadblock in your way?_

Shinichi couldn't look away as Kaito looked him in the eyes full of question and, was that sadness?

 _'Cause you're a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard  
Something like a Sunset, oh you're a shooting star  
And I might drive myself insane  
If those lips aren't speaking my name_

Kaito blew Shinichi an air kiss that magically turn into paper lips when the air kiss 'hit' Shinichi, to say Shinichi found that scarlet again would be an understatement, he was full blow tomato as he took of the paper lips off his own.

 _'Cause I got some intuition,  
Or maybe I'm superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission  
Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?  
(How) could I say no?_

 _She's got a love like woe  
Whoa-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,  
Girls got a love like woe (la-da-da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again  
Love so strong, then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again_

 _It's like a hurricane, speed train, she's a moving car  
Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know,  
Can I keep up with her pace?  
Kick it into gear when I see that face_

 _You can take up all my time cause you're the only one  
That can make a storm cloud break, pulling out the sun  
And I can't get caught in the rain  
Can I get your lips to speak my name?_

 _'Cause I got some intuition,  
Or maybe I'm superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission  
Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?  
(How) could I say no?_

 _She's got a love like woe  
Whoa-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,  
Girls got a love like woe (la-da-da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again  
Love so strong, then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again_

 _'Cause we only have one life  
The timing and the moment,  
All seem so right  
So would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)  
Would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)_

Kaito held out a hand to Shinichi as if asking him if it true, Shinichi's cheek was coated in light pink as he embarrassingly looked down.

 _She's got a love like woe  
Whoa-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,  
Girls got a love like woe (la-da-da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again  
Love so strong, then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again_

 _She's got a love like woe  
Whoa-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,  
Girls got a love like woe (la-da-da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again  
Love so strong, then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again_

Kaito heaved a breath as he finished the song and everything was dead silent for a moment as they looked each other in the eye.

"Good job, that was nice." Shinichi muttered as he broke eye contact making Kaito feel a pang in his heart again.

Kaito grinned, a bit smaller, but he still grinned, "Thanks Shin-chan! It's your turn now!"

Shinichi turned to Kaito with a glare but nonetheless got up and scrolled down the songs and suddenly grinned making Kaito raise eyebrow.

"Shin-chan, what are you going to sing?" Kaito asked.

"You'll see Kaito." Shinichi replied mischievously.

Kaito pouted at Shinichi causing him to giggle a little at the sight making Kaito gasp. Kaito practically flew over to Shinichi by flapping his arms and landed on Shinichi.

"You giggled?! Why didn't I have my camera?!" Kaito whined at the not recorded scene.

"Get off me Kaito!" Shinichi grunted from the floor.

"Sorry Shin-chan!" Kaito chirped and flew back to the seats by once again flapping his arms.

Shinichi raised an eyebrow at Kaito's little flying trick, "You look absurd like that Kaito, a teenager flapping his arms in a room to go to a seat? Pathetic."

Kaito conjured a hurt face and dramatically grasped his shirt before yelling, "Shin-chan! My heart is breaking! Breaking I say!"

Shinichi huffed exasperatedly, "Go join a drama club Kaito, you'll fit right in."

Kaito obtained a thoughtful look, "No, they aren't dramatic enough; they probably couldn't handle me and my perfect drama that put them to shame."

Shinichi deadpanned at Kaito's superior stance when he said that, he even placed a foot on the available table in the room as if to prove his point to superiority.

"Enough, I'm singing now." Shinichi announced, already annoyed with his crush.

 _ **Coming After You by Owl City**_

 _I saw your face in a criminal sketch  
Don't be alarmed 'cause you don't know me yet  
I'm on the prowl now sniffing around this town, for you_

Kaito placed a hand on his heart as if he was touched that Shinichi searching for him, he felt a warm feeling snaking in him, Shinichi really care.

 _Calling all cars there's an officer down  
Shot to the heart on a night on the town  
And the evidence of your fingerprints was found and now_

Kaito faked a fake look, he knew it was just part of the song but he never murdered, Shinichi rolled his eyes at Kaito, knowing what the hurt face was about despite the two knowing that Kaito would never kill and that it was lyrics.

 _You got the right to remain right here with me  
I'm on your tail in a hot pursuit  
Love is a high-speed chase racing down the street_

 _Woo woo woo  
I'm coming after you  
Woo woo woo  
I'm coming after you  
Woo woo woo  
I'm coming after you_

 _Oh, no here we go once again  
We both know you'll never turn yourself in  
So I'm drivin' 'til it's light out  
Searchin' for your hide-out_

Kaito snorted, gaining another eye roll from yours truly, the hide-out was really well hidden since it was hidden room, the two know this since the two was in there before discussing the plans on the Black Organization. _  
(drivin' 'til it's light out)  
(Searchin' for your hide-out)_

 _Pick up the pace as I chase you around  
One of these days I'll end up trackin' you down  
But, yeah, I got the feeling I'll be letting you loose when I do_

Kaito grinned, more than once, more than once this has happened, ironic really. Shinichi blushed slightly when Kaito, who was still seated, sent a flying heart plushie to express his gratitude of letting him loose so many times. _  
Because you,  
You got the right to remain right here with me  
I'm on your tail in a hot pursuit  
Love is a high-speed chase racing down the street  
Woo woo woo  
I'm coming after you_

 _You got the right to remain right here with me  
I'm on your tail in a hot pursuit  
Love is a high speed chase racing down the street_

 _Woo woo woo  
I'm coming after you  
Woo woo woo  
I'm coming after you  
Woo woo woo  
I'm coming after you  
Woo woo woo  
I'm coming after you  
Woo woo woo  
I'm coming after you_

 _Love is a high speed chase racing down the street_

 _You got the right to remain right here with me  
I'm on your tail in a hot pursuit  
Love is a high-speed chase racing down the street_

 _Woo woo woo  
I'm coming after you  
Woo woo woo  
I'm coming after you  
Woo woo woo  
I'm coming after you  
Woo woo woo  
I'm coming after you  
Woo woo woo  
I'm coming after you_

 _I'm coming after you  
I'm coming' after you  
I'm coming' after you  
I'm coming' after you_

Shinichi sighed as the song ended and Kaito clapped enthusiastically before jumping on him, "I wanna go again now since that was so beautiful!"

"Then get off and sing! I wanna sit!" Shinichi grunted.

"Aw, Shin-chan's no fun." Kaito booed childishly but got up nonetheless.

"Whatever Kaito." Shinichi grumbled and went to sit down on the chair while Kaito once again scrolled through the list for possible songs that'll convey his never dying love for the detective.

"Why are you in pain Kaito? I can see it in your eyes." Shinichi asked quietly but Kaito heard it and froze from clicking the song he found.

They stared at each other, one set curious and the other uncertain, Kaito slowly lifted his hand from the song list and faced Shinichi before taking a huge breath, "I had a childhood friend and she confessed to me but I didn't feel the same to her and refused, she broke off from me, friend and all."

"Why'd you refuse?" Shinichi asked confusingly.

"I already have someone I love, that's why." Kaito said slowly, why Shinichi realized it's him?

Shinichi's heart sank, it's not him, he's certain it's not him, there's no way Kaito looked at him that way, they were just friends, thinking it was him would only be a fantasy.

"Ok…I'm sorry about that Kaito, you can sing now." Shinichi muttered.

He didn't realize it was him Kaito realized in horror and relief, but that meant he thought that there was a girl that he himself loved.

This song, Kaito said determinedly, this song and he'll realize that it is him, only him, he loves, not a girl, that it's Kudo Shinichi, the magnificent Detective of the East.  
 _ **Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney**_

 _I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

 _I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

Kaito looked at Shinichi, can he tell? The great detective must know by now that it was him right?! Shinichi looked down a little too sadly for Kaito's taste, he still didn't know!

Kaito mentally pleaded that Shinichi finally figured out that it was him; the person he liked was him! Why is the detective so dumb in his own love life?!

 _I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

 _You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Your beautiful soul, yeah_

 _You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon let's try_

Shinichi felt tears threatening to come, it wasn't him Kaito was talking about, he had to face that fact, but he couldn't help but think liar when he heard those very lyrics, if it was towards him, why is he crying now when it's about him?!

 _I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste_

 _I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

 _Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_

They were both hiding their confessions, and while Shinichi was thinking that yes, he did want Kaito, but Kaito probably didn't want a Grim Reaper as his boyfriend, Kaito on the other hand was practically screaming in his head for Shinichi to figure it out, his feelings were on overflow darn it!

 _I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

 _You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul_

 _I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

 _Ooooooo  
Beautiful soul, yeah_

 _Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah_

He didn't realize it yet, Kaito realized by the look in Shinichi's eyes and face, did he really think that he was talking about another girl?! Another song, another song, a better one for Shinichi to realize this, he still can show it through the music!

Shinichi was about to comment but Kaito suddenly lurched back to the song track and clicked on another song while sending a **(why does it look desperate?)** wink. Something was up and he knew, but Kaito can do what he want for now, he didn't want to sing anyways, one was enough for today.

"This one is about you Shin-chan!" Kaito yelled as the song was about to start leaving Shinichi in wonder.

 _ **Obsessed With You by The Orion Experience**_

 _I've got your picture on my wall._ _  
_ _I dream about you when I sleep._ _  
_ _I go out of my way, everyday, just hoping that_ _  
_ _I'll catch you walking down your street._ _  
_ _I know just where you went to school._ _  
_ _I know the names of all your friends._

 __ _Oh God I've got it bad again,_ _  
_ _An o-b-s-e-s-s-i-o-n._ _  
_ _I know your middle name._ _  
_ _I've got a lock of your hair._

 __ _Cause I think I see you everywhere._ _  
_ _My friends, they just don't understand._ _  
_ _They cannot see my point of view._ _  
_ _They say it's gotten out of hand,_ _  
_ _That I'm obsessed with you._

Shinichi suddenly threw a table lamp at Kaito successfully stopping Kaito from singing because, luckily for Shinichi, the lamp hit his jaw.

"Ow! Shin-chan!" Kaito shouted as he rubbed his hurt jaw softly.

"Y-You!" Shinichi sputtered as he threw a hard-covered book this time, how could this guy, who loved another girl, say that about him?!

" _ **PERVERT!"**_ Shinichi yelled.

"How else was I supposed to confess my love?!" Kaito blurted out as he dodged the book just in time.

"You-What?" Shinichi suddenly froze.

Kaito froze too when he realized his slip-up, the two stared at each other wide-eyed.

"Y-You, love me?" Shinichi asked slowly as if it wasn't comprehending in his mind that the famous Kaitou KID loved him, didn't he love another girl?

Kaito eased down before jumping over to the still frozen Shinichi and kissing him square on the lips, "I love you Kudou Shinichi, nobody else but you."

Shinichi melted in the kiss but eventually kissed back, they kissed for what seemed like forever until they breathlessly drew apart, "You idiot, I thought you loved someone else, but, I love you too Kuroba Kaito."

The two looked at each other in the eye and said together as if sealing the deal of their love, _**"Forever and Always."**_


End file.
